Beuverie entre SerpentardGryffondor
by Sasuyu
Summary: Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards organisent des beuveries dans les cachots, sous le lac noir, depuis des siècles. C'est une tradition qui perdure tout comme faire semblant de se hair entre eux...


Me voici avec une autre fanfiction! J'espère qu'elle vous fera plaisir^^

Je suis encore ici pour un autre challenge que j'ai trouver sur le site . Je vous est mit ce que je devait faire juste en bas, j'espère que vous aller apprécier!

Bonne lecture!

_Sasuyu_

Beuverie Serentard/Gryffondors by Saule

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards organisent des beuveries dans les cachots, sous le lac noir, depuis des siècles. C'est une tradition qui perdure tout comme faire semblant de se hair entre eux... Même si bien sûr on retrouve encore et toujours ce petit piquant qu'on aime tant! Je voudrai savoir à quoi ces petites fêtes pourraient bien ressembler, si possible essayez de le faire en plusieurs chapitres et surtout, je veux soit du Drago/Hermione siot du Drago/Harry. (l'Humour sera le bienvenue) mais je veux du -16 ou -18! Moldus, cracmols, mages et sorciers, à vos claviers!

Categories: Durant Poudlard, Draco/Hermione, Epoque de Harry  
Characters: Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger

* * *

**_Beuverie Serentard/Gryffondors _**

**_Chapitre 1_**

«Sa y est! On est vendredi! Vivement se soir dans la pffjguyghj.» Dit Ron alors qu'Hermione mettais sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'il cirait un peu trop fort leurs plan de se soir. Plusieurs Serdaigles les regardaient bizarrement mais ils retournèrent vite à leurs occupations, sois lire jusqu'à plus soif. Les Pouffsouffles, eux, ne se préoccupait pas d'eux, et Hermione trouva cela mieux comme cela.

Les vendredis étaient spéciaux pour eux. Personne ne devait le savoir mais…Gryfondors et Serpentard se fréquentaient! Depuis quand? Depuis…presque toujours en fait! La haine entre ses deux maisons ''rivales'' n'était que de la frime. Depuis des siècles, les serpents et les lions se rejoignes dans les cachots, sous le lac noir. Pour y faire quoi? Mais faire des soirées de beuveries bien sur! Les Serpentards amenaient bien sûr un côté d'interdit à cette tradition, mais les Gryfondors balançaient la donne.

C'est soirées sont devenus des traditions. Pour expliquer quelques peu en quoi cela consiste, c'est qu'arriver à l'âge de 15 ou 16 ans chez les gryfondors et 13 ans chez les serpentards, ils sont initiés à ces soirées. Donc, les plus vieux amènes les plus jeunes à ces soirées pour les initiés. Dans ses soirées, les gens boivent de l'alcool et certainement, des choses drôles et quelque peu humiliantes peuvent arriver…comme dans toutes les soirées où il y a de l'alcool. Certaines choses en amenant d'autre, plusieurs parties de ''Actions/Vérité'' avaient été joué, avec bien sur des actions plus rigolotes les unes que les autres. Par exemple, Hermione avait du courir en sous vêtement dans tous les cachots. Harry avait du rouler un patin à Pansy, malgré le regard de jalousie que Ginny lui lançait. Allons s'y pour un petit dernier. Drago avait du passer toute al soirée avec les cheveux qui allait changer de couleur au gré de ses humeurs.

Ensuite, pour se qu'il s'agit de la haine entre les deux maisons, ce n'est pas vrai. Tous les vendredis, ils sont ensembles. Bien sur, certaines n'ont pas de bonnes ententes entre eux, comme dans toutes les relations. Hermione et Pansy ne s'aime pas, mais se supporte, pour Drago. Hermione était une bonne amie de Drago, même si en dehors de ses soirées cela ne paraissaient pas. Ron par contre, accepte très bien Pansy, mais il a de la difficulté avec Blaise. Harry lui…et bien, c'est Harry. Il n'a pas de problème avec personne, ou du moins, il n'en parle pas et ne laisse rien paraître.

Ils étaient presque rendus à l'heure du souper. Ils devaient être rendus à leur endroit secret une heure après la fin du repas. Cela rendait Hermione très contente. Cela lui donnait juste assez de temps pour ce préparé. Tous les vendredis soirs…Hermione laissait aller son fou. Elle se mettait belle, pulpeuse et sexy, pour pouvoir approcher certains garçons des deux maisons. Elle ne prenait pas soins d'elle en dehors de ses soirées là, l'école prenant trop de place. Pour cette seule soirée, elle se le permettait. Et puis, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait avoir l'attention de l'Agente masculine, elle l'appréciait quand elle passait.

Ron ne tenait plus en place. Lui et Blaise y jouaient aux échecs versions sorciers. C'était peut-être la une des raisons pour lesquels Ron n'aimait pas Blaise… Ce dernier réussissait toujours à battre Ron. Ce qui rendait le roux furieux, bien évidemment. Mais il avait toujours hâte au vendredi, pour espéré le battre. Peut-être que se soir il y arriverait? On ne sait jamais.

On parle toujours des Gryfondors…Et les Serpentards?

Eux, étaient de plus en plus empresser. Bien sur, c'était toujours les serpentards qui amenait l'alcool…et qui faisait les punchs bien sur! Pansy trépignait d'impatience, ainsi que Blaise. Tout les deux étaient épris du roux. Surtout Blaise…Pansy, elle, essayait que cela ne paraisse pas trop, tandis que Blaise faisait tout pour que cela se voient. Et oui, Blaise était aux hommes. Et son style d'homme était ceux qui jouaient dans les équipes de Quidditch de l'école. Pour le moment, il avait dans la mire le Weasley, et personne ne lui résistait… Drago, lui, regardait la table des lions. Et oui, Drago avait, un peu malgré lui, appris à connaitre les rouges et ors. Il posa ses yeux sur Hermione. Il fallait sauver les apparences, il l'appelait Granger et l'insultait comme pas possible en dehors de ses petites soirées. Mais…il devait s'avouer que cette lionne au tempérament de feu, était totalement désirable dans ces soirées.

L'heure du repas arriva enfin. Ils mangèrent à leurs faims le festin qui se trouvait devant eux. De la choucroute, de la viande, de la saucisse, des pâtes, des patates, du fromage ainsi que pleurs repas typiquement moldu ou sorcier. Tout le monde pouvait y trouver son compte, sans parler des succulents desserts tous plus beaux et à l'odeur délicieuse les uns que les autres, que Ron s'empressait toujours de s'empiffrer. Ils ne devaient pas laisser savoir que les deux maisons se rencontraient en cachette et surtout ces deux maisons là. Si non tous leurs mensonges s'envoleraient en fumés.

Chacun quittait la table de la même façon que d'habitude, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. À la table des Gryfondors, Tout le monde parlait avec entrain, mangeait à se remplir la panse. Mais personne ne parlait de la soirée à venir. Il ne fallait pas qu'aucune information filtre, si non, cela en étaient fini de leurs soirées de beuveries. Harry, Ron et Hermione discutait tranquillement. En fait, Hermione remontait les bretelles de Ron parce qu'il n'avait pas fait son devoir, comme d'habitude, et demandait l'aide d'Hermione en parlant la bouche pleine. Il postillonnait de la nourriture sur Hermione qui elle essayait de se protégé tant bien que mal des postillons avec un livre qu'elle avait avec elle.

_ Ron! C'est dégoutant! En plus de manger comme un porc, tu en mets partout!

_ Decholé Hermignone dit le jeune homme toujours en postillonnant son dîner sur Hermione.

Elle soupira, le livre toujours devant elle pour diminuer les dégâts. Il était irrécupérable. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la première année, elle ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu changer en 6 ans… Il était toujours aussi innocent, avec ses tâches de rousseurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues et sur son nez. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, cela n'aidait pas la donne, mais cela le rendait attachant. Et quand il faisait son petit sourire avec ce regard…Elle devait s'avouer qu'il pouvait être sexy. Hermione le considérait comme son frère. Elle avait bien pensé pendant un certain temps qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de lui. Durant la Grande Guerre, ils s'étaient embrassés dans la chambre des secrets lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher des crochets de Basilic. Ils en avaient rit par la suite car ils n'avaient rien sentit envers l'autre. Bon, peut-être un peu de dégoût parce que c'était comme de l'inceste. Ils avaient eu l'impression d'embrasser leur frère/sœur.

Une personne était totalement obnubilée par le charme naturel du roux. Lavande, n'avait jamais arrêté de vouloir que Ron revienne auprès d'elle. Et le voir devenir un homme, loin d'elle aussi beau que musclé, cela la rendait folle. Elle était devenue hystérique avec le temps quelque peu. Elle ne voulait que Ron. Peut importe qui l'accostait pour lui faire la cour, non, elle ne voulait que Ron. Au début, elle avait voulue sortir avec des garçons roux pour rendre Ron jaloux. Mais comme il est, il n'avait rien vu de tout sa.

Harry, lui, regardait les gens installer à la table. Il était souvent nostalgique, mais quand le bon sens. Il aimait regarder les gens être insouciant, maintenant que tout le monde pouvait vivre et respirer sans avoir peur de ce faire tuer par les frères Carrows ou autre mangemorts qui aurait pu se promené dans le château. Voldemort mort, Harry était beaucoup plus détendu. Avec Ginny à ses côtés, il était vraiment un des hommes les plus heureux du monde. Il se voyait très bien se contenter de Ginny pour le reste de sa vie. Elle l'avait tellement attendue…qu'elle ne le laisserait pas filler aussi facilement, foi de Ginevra Weasley!

Le souper se finissait. Les desserts commençaient à disparaître les uns après les autres. La plupart des Gryffondors étaient partis et les Serpentards étaient partis depuis longtemps. Hermione et Ginny se préparaient assez rapidement, elles ne voulaient pas être en retard. C'était toujours les serpents qui arrivaient avant les lions. Ils n'avaient jamais trop su pourquoi, mais ils se doutaient que c'était pour profiter encore plus de l'alcool qui coulaient à flot durant la soirée.

Ginny portait pour la soirée sa petite jupe qu'elle ne mettait que pou cette occasion là, où lorsqu'elle allait rejoindre son amoureux dans la salle sur demande... Harry l'adorait cette jupe. Elle avait mis un beau chemisier blanc avec un soutien gorge rouge. Harry en tomberait des nues! Avec sa poitrine, il tomberait une deuxième fois en amour avec sa copine!

Hermione elle, tout en faisant ses cheveux savamment décoiffée, avec un maquillage de braise, elle allait en faire tomber plus d'un. Hermione avait pris beaucoup d'assurance en plus de sa poitrine et de sa taille. Elle n'était pas trop mince, mais pas non plus enrobée. Elle avait un petit ventre et elle s'aimait bien comme cela. Elle portait une paire de très petites short à la moldue avec un débardeur qui faisait un décolleter à vouloir plonger dedans. Se soir était le grand soir pour elle. Elle avait décidé de perdre sa virginité. Et oui, malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, elle était toujours vierge. Seule Ginny le savait, et cela était bien assez aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle eu soudainement une petite pensée pour Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur avait-il découvert ces petites soirées? Elle sourit en mettant le collier que lui avait donné sa mère avant de la quitter. Il mettait sa gorge et sa poitrine parfaitement en valeur. Avant elle aurait pleuré en mettant ce collier. Maintenant, après être allé les voir subtilement et qu'ils avaient repris leurs vies, elle se sentait bien mieux, même si leur présence quelques fois ce faisait cruellement sentir.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait a tomber. Il ne manquait que son gloss sur ses lèvres pour les mettre en valeur et voilà. Elle était prête. Avec ses chaussures à talon haut, elle était vraiment à tomber. Ginny et elles se lancèrent un regard entendues et elles descendirent les escaliers une à la fois, Hermione en dernier, pour garder un peu de suspense pour les gars dans la salle commune.

Ginny arriva et personne n'eut l'audace de siffler ou autres. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils se feraient arracher la tête par Ron ou Harry s'il le faisait. Ils avaient tous hâtent de la voir. Elle était toujours à tomber. Ginny embrassa Harry amoureusement et siffla. C'était leur signal pour qu'Hermione descende les marches. Hermione pris une grande respiration et sourit. C'était son premier moment de la soirée. Le deuxième viendrait très bientôt.

Elle descendit lentement les marches et une fois rendue en bas, tout les gars commencèrent a siffler et se bousculer comme des animaux pour la voir. Elle se pencha en avant et ils reculèrent. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux, faisant ressortir ses seins, et leur fit un sourire tant mystérieux qu'aguicheur, avec un clin 'œil. Ils en tombèrent des nus. Ils recommencèrent de plus belle et en riant, Hermione leurs envoyait des baisers souffler.

Ils se rendirent dans la bonne humeur. Hermione et Ginny en arrière. Leur moment de gloire arrivaient bientôt. Elle était en même temps si nerveuse amis la sensation qu'elles allaient ressentir surplombait tous cela. Elles se regardèrent, un sourire entendu. Elles n'étaient plus qu'a quelques pas de l'entré où tout le monde entrait. Elles pouvaient entendre la musique forte qui leurs donnaient envies de danser. Quand elles entrèrent, elles furent tout de suite assaillit par les faisceaux de lumière.

_ Et voici nos dames de la soirée tant attendue! C'est à vous les filles!

Et elles entrèrent dans la salle avant de fermée les portes sur elles.

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
